conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Arban
Arban is a world, very similar to earth. It's largely recovering from the Great Dark War it fought at the end of the Age of Trouble. The current age is the Age of Recovery. All evil is banned from the world as Vordoran, king of Tazaria, defeated Orskull, and evil spirit who was the creator of evil who was cast in the Void of Lopid behind by Torei, the God of Arban. ---- Geography and Population On Tazaria, where human live started, the population exist largely out of humans. Further there are large flourishing cities like Nembrathon. Tazaria is brough under on government, the Tazarian Empire, and all people living on Tazaria are seen as the Tazarian Race, but many reject the imperial rule and are tred of the War fought on Dolraka. The land of Tazaria exists out of plains, large forests, one great desert in the middle of the continent called the Sjazari Desert. on various points of the continent there are mountain ranges. Further there are two main bodies of water, the Ethelian Lake and the Great Innland Sea which is connected to the Solkar Ocean by a natural channel. In the north of Tazaria, there's a large icefield, which indicates the outer circle of the Northpole. On Dolraka, the population exist out of mainly humans and few orcs which live in teh Hollow Mountains, the central range which divides Dolraka in east and west. Currently, the east is controlled by the Aradrian Empire, the west is in the hands of the Tazarian Empire, with the Torkid Remnants in the north. north of the Aradrians are the Morai'Aju, a tribe hostile to both the Aradrian Empire and teh Tazarian Empire. There are two great rivers, both sources lie in a lake. in West-Dolraka streams the Terpoto, which has it's source in the Komal Lake, a small lake south of the Torkid Desert. The river Tred, in East-Dolraka finds it's source in Lake Trobla. It splits up at some miles south of Sur Asmira into the West-Tred. Also many forests are located here. Aloki-Oril is a duo-continent. These are two subcontinents, respectively called Aloki and Oril. In Aloki, the population exists out of Elves, who rule from Lumicita. Till the city Chanaria, they rule over a flourishing empire called the “Kingdom of the Sun”. In Oril, the Five Cities Confederacy is located. This is the most powerful navy on Aloki-Oril. Their military might is also renowned as they also fight the Endless War with the Orcs of the Grand Desert. North of Oril, lie the colonies of Triaria; Sjadell and Aleriki. Aloki has a nice climate while Oril is the warmest place on Arban Zerkotia is the fourth continent on which Inéa, the largest kingdom of Zerkotia and an ally to the Tazarians is founded. Tazaria has also some dominions here like the Province of Setu-ikil, the Principalty of Unornië and the county of Ismaral. Further on Zerkotia is the Empire of Notla, which is in war with the Tazarian Dominions Union, the sub-government of the Tazarians on Zerkotia. Sóri is the fifth continent on Arban. Here the Republic of Istria and the High-Kingdom of Eyra battle eachother in their numerous wars. these two nations are the only ones who have own borders and large cities. not much is known of Sóri as the only humans to explore the land were the Inéans who were driven out by the United Republic of Istria and Eyra (also called Urie) in the year of 209 Age of Glory. For 25 years Urie, later called Uria, existed but the difference of opinions between Istria (who was for the republic) and Eyra (who was for a kingdom)came out in the dissolution of Uria and the foundation of the Republic of Istria and the High-Kingdom of Eyra. Further south of the western part of Sóri you'll find the Sütrakenian city states. Tismas and Ankür are vassal states to Eyra, thus part of the High-Kingdom. In the periods of peace with Eyra, Istria deals with invasions of the Toroki and Orianuk who threathen theircolonies in Ft Ifran and south of the Bay of Canstitus. The Fall of Canstitus marked the beginning of the Crisi of the Republic Istria (309-348) whicht were 39 long years until consul Olfar restored power by defeating the Torokians, retaking Canstitus and found new provinces in Toroki-territory. Both Istria and Eyra are protected by mountains, north and south. Only the mountains in the norht of Istria they become hills, which have more army camps. Through Istria flows the Dermok, the main body of transportation as it runs almost through the middle of the country. south, around the city of Astalla, there are many woods. in Eyra also a river flows through the midel of teh land, callen Gelmon. At the sea, where the river ends lies Ténübel, the capital of Eyra. South of Eyra lie open plains populated by the Salumi and further you'll find the city states. up north, also plains are found but these go over in a toendra-like climate and land. over the Frozen River of Diri, the land is not explored. ---- Races Humans; Have the largest population on Arban and rule large parts of Arban. Tazaria is the largest empire on the world, which rules over almost all the 3 continents. Many other nations resist the Tazarian Empire as they see them now as the biggest threat. Other nations like the Five Cities Confederacy rule also over large parts of the world. Elves; Are after the Humans, the largest group of beings who reside on Arban. They arrived on Arban early in the Age of Awakening when mankind just awoke in the Caves of Nembrathon. The Elves rule from the city Lumicita over the duo-continent Aloki-Oril. They wage the Endless War on the Orc-tribes who live in Oril's deserts. Dwarves; Rarely seen until the Great Dark War. They live in large cities like Kollus and Amaran on the slopes of the High Mountains on the Tazarian Continent. They are great craftsmen and are hired to make the finest weapons in Arban. Also many dwarves are mercenaries in the Tazarian Imperial Army. Orcs; Not much is known by the orcs, at least the Grand Desert Orcs, who live on Oril are known for thier Endless War. They live in tribe-unions or so-called gipna's. The largest known gipna was Uldok's Gipna, who was defeated after the Battle of Seru, an elven city. The Orcs have a ceremonial capital, once an Elven city of great importance, Azas-Eraku, which is the place where the Grand Desert Orcs first arrived on the world. Other orcs like those who fought for Orskull where much stronger and bigger. These still reside in Orskull's old fortress the Dark Tower north on Tazaria. ---- History Age of Awakening 1; Humans awake in the Caves of Nembrathon and start to spread over Tazaria and the world. 12; Elves arrive on Aloki-Oril and build their city Lumicita, later they build Azas-Eraku. around this time the humans havee completed their first city of Nembrathon around their birthplace. 125; Orskull arrives on Arban after being banned from the Higher Plains by Torei, the God of Arban. Orskull goes to the north of Tazaria and starts building the Dark Tower. 254; King Salvas of Tazaria comes in contact with the Elves of Aloki-Oril and starts to trade with them. the Dwarves emerge but only in few numbers and are rarely seen by the elves. 290; Prince Orlaff, grandson of Salvas, leaves with a fleet over the Grand Ocean and discovers Dolraka, another continent. He founds the city of Erlash in the Bay of Fortune. 295; Orlaff becomes king of Tazaria and expands his realm over all of Tazaria itself, conquering the last independent nations of Gersol and Eregorn. 301; Arrival of Orlaff in Erlash he declares war on the Torkid Empire. Arrival of the Orcs in Azas-Eraku they ruin the city and drive the Elves of Oril. Later they rebuild it. The 301 is the End of the Age of Awakening as no other races awake in Arban. Now begins the Age of Glory, called after the numerous victorious battle for the Tazarian Empire. Age of Glory 1; Orlaff conquers Simbatso, a kingdom not far of The Aradrian Empire on Dolraka. With the Fall of Simbatso, Aradria fortifies the Hollow Mountains with the completion of Duro Ashell. 12; And aged Orlaff besieges Duro Ashell which doesn't fall, he retreats but builds up a second army to invade the Aradrian Empire, currently this is seen as the First Aradrian War which ends in 15. 24; Death of Orlaff the Battleking, his son Osnara succeeds him and conquers the cities Betsa, Dardalon and Tür Djara in the Tazarian-Dokerian War. His borther Feslios subdues a rebellion in Tazaria around the city of Keldos. Osnara conquers Dalm and many other cities from the Torkid Empire. 30; Second Aradrian War goes parrallel with the Torkid War. Osnara takes the fortress of Duro Ashell and relocates the capital of the Tazarian dominions from Erlash to that fortress which becomes a city. 37; End of the Torkid War with the fall of the Torkid Dynasty. Sultan Agreb El-Tork III is executed by his soldiers and the empire falls apart in serperate dominions fighting against each other, to weak to form a real treath, Osnara turns on the Aradrians in full force sending all his armies to Sur Asmira. 52; Death of Osnara, his son Feldion succeeds him. Fall of Sur Asmira to general Sarius and Bellon, they psuh forth to the Central Regions around Diadrana. Feslios, uncle of Feldion is apointed as Viceroy of Tazaria. 64; Death of Feslios, his son Yurchil succeeds him and forms the Naval Law, he developes a permanent fleet around Tazaria. Sur Asmira is destroyed after a rebellion by general Bellon who goes north to the Torkid Remnants and subdue's them one by one. A tribe, teh Morai'Aju comes up to power in Dolraka and starts to assault the Aradrian and teh Tazarian Empire. Feldion leaves the Siege of Hadara and returns to Duro Ashell to send Sarius with enough troops to the Sources of the Báa, where the Morai'Aju gather. 65; Feldion signs the Peace of Sur Asmira. The ruined city is given back to the Aradrians as a peace gift. The peace will only last for 25 years after both empires have driven off the Morai'Aju. Sarius battles with the Morai'Aju chief Ezrak but is defeated, he can flee with 500 men of his 10 000 men strong army. The Morai'Aju go for Duro Ashell as it is the sole city of the Tazarian which guards the Lopid Pass, the sole passage though the Hollow Mountains. King Zasjar II of Aradria offers himself as an ally to the Tazarians as also he fears teh Morai'Aju. 70; Battle of Duro Ashell, the Western Capital drives of the Morai’Aju and is saved by the 15th Legion of colonel Jizaar. The Morai’Aju march to Aradria. 71; Battle of Sur Asmira, the Aradrians lose the ruins which are rebuild by the Morai’Aju, who install it as their capital. Colonel Jizaar is promoted to general and seeks Ezrak, who teams up with Jizaar to create a new 4th Army. Jizaar marches to Diadrana to hold the Mora’Aju. 72; Birth of Alendris, princess of prince Feldion II. In this years also Lokas of Darndis, a small county on Tazaria is born. The combined 4th Army of Jizaar and Ezrak defeat the Morai’Aju in the Battle of Diadrana together with the Aradrian king, Lopozas III. 87; Death of Feldion I, he is succeeded by Feldion II who debates for a Aradrian-Tazarian Union. Lokas goes to the Monastery of Deiman and is graduated as a Prophet of Torei. He travels the world and visits the kingdom of Inea and the Five Cities Confederacy, he’s only 15 years old. 90; King Feldion II lacks in the debates of a Aradrian-Tazarian Union and both nations become hostile to each other. General Jizaar is appointed as Imperial Governor of the province of Tazaria Aradria, a small region west of Duro Ashell. Later war is declared and Jizaar retakes the city of Sur Asmira. 91; Alendris, sole heiress to the throne of Tazaria is betrothed with the son of duke Bazor, Azran. The two seem to not come along with each other. Lokas reaches the city of Azas-Eraku. Here his preaching’s have the largest effect and the outlawed men and elves on Aloki-Oril seem to be inspired by him. The Lokas Heresy begins as he preaches that the Dark Lord Orskull is the one who made the world. The Theocratic Empire of Azas-Eraku is founded with Prophet of Orskull Lokas as leader. The Tazarians don’t see them as a real threat. 95; Alendris and Azran marry with each other and later that year, their twins Osnara II and Elaki are born. To two become happy together. But in this year Feldion II dies and Alendris becomes Queen. Lokas of the Theocratic Empire of Azas-Eraku conquers the cities of Jelruk and Siroku. He marches on to the Five Cities. Orskull completes his fortress, the Dark Tower and starts to send evil towards Aloki-Oril. The Kingdom of the Sun builds the Fortress Wall of Arelon at Chanaria.